


special offer

by caspasta



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, also my first flash fanfic, i really want to do a longer one in the future bc snowbarry is my life, i want more scenes with original team flash, is that too much to ask?, this is just a little drabble, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspasta/pseuds/caspasta
Summary: Barry gets a little jealous.(Or, a small, fun moment with Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco.)





	special offer

This drabble is based on [theflashanatic](https://theflashanatic.tumblr.com)'s tumblr [post](https://theflashanatic.tumblr.com/post/167345241531/snowbarryflashfrost-headcanon-barry-complaining). I couldn't resist writing this because I love the headcanon so much! This is for my Snowbarry Army on Instagram. Enjoy, and please review! #BringBackTheOriginalTeamFlash

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Flash.

* * *

 

“It’s not that important, dude,” Cisco says, swiveling in his chair. He takes a long sip from the new Killer Frost Chocolate Iced Coffee.

“I know that,” Barry replies, forcing a smile. He leans against the computer desk’s railing, trying to appear nonchalant. Caitlin’s lips purse as she resists the urge to laugh. She's known Barry Allen for years now, and she can tell when he’s lying.

“Oh, really?” She pushes, setting down her own iced coffee.

“Yeah, really. So what if your drink is more popular than mine?” Barry scoffs, shrugging like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“That's not true,” she lies, badly, even though the line for the Killer Frost special offer earlier that day at Jitter's says otherwise.

Barry’s raises his brow before Cisco chimes in, “It’s not just more popular - it _tastes_ better, too.”

“ _Cisco_.” Caitlin throws her straw wrapper at him which lands on his hair. He swipes it off, and then he finally sees Barry’s expression and widens his eyes.

“Uh, I mean, the Flash Espresso is way better than anything I’ve ever consumed in my life,” he says staccato-like, adding his famous Guilty Cisco smile on at the end.

“Thanks,” Barry mutters sarcastically, grabbing his espresso and looking at as if it were a bug. A second-rate bug that pales in comparison to his best friend’s new, chocolate bug. 

Caitlin bumps his hip with hers and gives him a smile. “You’re not going to let an overpriced, caffeinated beverage come between us now, are you?”

He looks up at her and returns her smile with one of his own, a _real_ smile, the one she loves.

“Course not.”

She nods and grabs her drink from the desk. A movement from the entrance catches her attention, and she looks up just as Ralph and Joe walk into the Cortex, both holding half-empty coffees. Ralph points to his.

“Hey, have you guys tried Caitlin’s new drink at Jitters? It’s amazing!”

Barry throws his hands up.

“Oh, come on!”


End file.
